spencer reid's unknown past
by BabyyBre
Summary: working on a new case, hocth gets into reid's past finding out something only few know in the world. they gotta race aginst time to find sophia befoere its too late 9t just in case
1. green bay wi

**chapter one: green bay, wi**

Aaron Hocthner was the last to arrive ini the conference room. Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss was talking about a movie that they saw over the weekend. Hocth hushed them up and they qucilky quiet up. David Rossi began to tell the team about the case. "Ten open cases of tourte and rape. Our unsub kinappes the victim in the dead of the night. The unsub keeps the victim for seven days and than drops them off in a public place; tied up to the tree and naked."  
"Is there another victim taken?" Hocth asked. "Yeah." he anwsered. "Her name is Sophia Summers. She is a sixteen year old genuis doctor."  
Morgan laughed. "someone smarter than Reid?"  
Doctor Spencer Reid looked down almost in like shame. Rossi went on. "The plane leaves in a hour. We're going to Green Bay." Rossi left Sophia's file in front of Reid.

On the plane, everyone but Reid and Hocth sat one side of the plane. Hocth sat with his five file's about that case and Reid's with Sophia's. "Finding anything good?"  
Reid loked up. "Yeah. She's from the Las Vegas. She was apoted by an abuseive foster family. Her IQ is a little higher than mine and she knows my father." "That's werid." Hocth grabbed the file. He looked at Reid and the girl but didnt say anything.


	2. secerts uncovered

Chapter Two: An Unknown Past

Hocth called Penelope Garcia moments after he got off the plane. "You have reached the wonderful Garcia. HOw can i help you today?"  
"Yeah," Hocth replied. " I need a favor Garica. Could you dig around and see who the birthpartnes of Sophia Summers is please?"  
"Personal or bussuisses Hocth?" Garica asked.  
" Yeah it is. And please keep it that way. jUst between me and you Garica." 'Yes, sir." "Thanks." Hocth hung up and got into the car with Reid. Hocth was on the driver side and Reid sat in the passanger side. Hocth could tell Reid was a bit in the clouds, but Hocth didnt say anything to him.  
"Where are we going?" asked Reid. "Sophia's aparment. That's where she was last seen at. Rossi, Morgan and JJ are going to the GBPD (green bay police deparment) and Prentiss is going to the last victim house to see if she can find out anything."

Sophia's aparment was nice and heat. "It's too perfect Reid." Hocth replied. He was trying to remember but he dosent think that he never seen someone's house so perfect. Reid laughed. "No, i don't think so." Reid looked thourgh out the house. "My aparment is llike this."  
Hocth almost smiled. He forgot Reid was a little bit of a neat freak. He picked up a letter and asked Reid. "Do you know what lanuage this is?"  
Reid took the letter and started reading out loud. "Ciao, Sophia. come siete? sono buono. tutto buono in Italia. Lo manchiamo. Spero che tutto sia buono in America. Grazie per l'aiuto. grazie." That's what the note said."I am pretty sure it's Italian Hocth. She speaks Italian?" He asked himself more that question than Hocth. They looked thoughout the aparment and found bit's and piece's of her life. Spohia went to MIT and grauted in a year and a half; she speaks three launges, Italian, Enilgsh and Spanish; both her foster partnes were put into jail before she was 11 years old and her foster bother, a year later . For some reosn, Reid wanted to learn more about her past. Though he had no clue why hew wanted to.  
Hocth's cellphone rang. "Hocthner." "I have come up with some magic sir but I dont think you are gonna ask it."  
"Tell," he said. "Sophia and Spencer has the same mother and father." Garica replied. "Im sorry sir but it's true."  
Hocth swore under his breath but thanked her. He didn't know how to tell Reid that he has a sister. Hocth had no clue how he would take it. 


	3. the unsub

chapter three: proflie of the unsub

Hocth asked Morgan to tell Reid that he has a sister, that she is our kinapped victim. Hocth wasnt good at telling things like that. But before that, Hocth sat the team to figure out the prpfile of the unsub. "SO what do we know?" asked Emily Prentiss.

"He takes the victim in the dead of night. He feels weak and like a coward. He is shy and quiet." Morgan started the proflie.

"He'll just have little or backround with cops. He might of done little crimes that have no impatance." Hocth bounced off Morgan. "Good grades in school. Not alot of friends."

"He might try to put himself into the intevesgation, to see how much information you got. So be careful how much information you give out." warned JJ.

"When you see the unsub dont be surpised if i his voice is shaking. He probably wont talk to law enforcement, hell talk to a girl instead of a guy." Hocth finished.

"Now let's go find this sun of a bicth." Rossi laughed. Rossi turned to Reid, when he noticed that he didnt say anything, that was werid for him.

Reid looked up from the white covered book with no title. "Sorry." He replied to Rossi. "This book was found where the last victim was found. He knows alot about us."

The book was about the BAU cases in the past. "Why are you reading it?" asked Rossi.

"IM trying to get his mind in his mind." Reid explained. "Trying understand why he put his book together, why he left it. Why he wanted us to find it." Rossi left without saying anything. 


	4. Chapter 4

An intellectual is someone whose mind watches itself. - Albert Camus

**gbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgb**

Chapter Four: SURPRISES

The Cheif fo GBPD (green bay police department) was mad. He threw his hand on a random desk that was close to himand yelled, "He took another victim! He took another god damn has still has Soiphia and he took a victim!!" He stormed into his office.

**gbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgb**

Sophia was tied up and she waited to hear the man's footstep's to come back. He came, his footsteps stronger than before. "Hey, pretty girl." The man said. "I want you to call this number. Ask for Spencer Reid. He can help you. I'll see you afterwards."

**gbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgb**

Morgan took Reid into another room, where it could be just the two of them. "Morgan, what's up?"

"I got news about our victim, Sophia." Morgan statrted off. He took a deep breath, and damned Hocth, why the hell did he give this job.

"Yeah," Reid said tried of waiting.

"Sophia is from Las Vegas as you know." Morgan was stuck but he continued to speak. "That is where she was born. Hocth asked Garica to look into her birth partners.....Reid, man, what I'm trying to say is that Sophia is your sister."

"No," Reid began to say.

"It's true Reid."

Reid didn't question Morgan, he believed. All he could say is "Wow!"

Reid's cellphone rang. He quickly answered. "Hello, is this Spencer Reid?" The girl's voice was shaking, nervous and scared.

"Yes." He quickly changed it speaker, so Morgan could hear it. "Who's this?"

"My name is Sophia Summers. Can you help me please?" she started to cry. "Im at the Resh Center. He lefted me alone. Help me please. IM scared."

Reid closed his eyes than spoke softly to her. "We're coming....stay put. Talk to me Sophia. Talk."

"Ok." She said so softly.

"Morgan......" Reid began.

"Let's go Reid. I got your back. I'll call them on the way." Morgan replied.

"Thanks." he smiled, than turned his attieon to Sophia.

**gbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgb**

Hocth listened to Morgan, as he cacthed him up on whats going on with Sophia. "Well, at least we got some good news, Morgan. Did you get to tell Reid?"

"Yeah." Morgan sighed giving a glance towards Reid, who was still on the phone with Sophia. "He sure is acting like a big brother right now though."

"Ok, that's better than I thought he was going to take it." Hocth took the words out of Morgan's mouth. Hocth felt like laughing, but he didn't. He knew it would be wrong. "We'll meet you at the Resh Center. See you in twenty."

It was gonna take Hocth and the rest of the team twenty minutes to get there but Morgan and Reid were less than ten minutes away. "Yup." Morgan hung up. Hocth smiled because he was happy for Reid, maybe, just maybe this would be a good thing. Than he quickly changed his mind to the case and updated the rest of the team what was going on.

Sophia's speech was slow and soft. "Come on, honey. Speak up. Let us hear that beautiful voice." Morgan replied.

"I'm scared." She cried.

"We are minutes away Sophia. Don't worry." Reid said hopefully. "Morgan," he began to say.

"Im going as fast as we can." Morgan said.

"Ok." Reid smiled and than he just listened to Sophia.

"He told me to tell you, it's your fault." She replied, he heard her voice crack. "Why does he think that?"

Morgan shooke his head no. "He's mad." Reid said."he's mad at the world." Than the line went dead.

-  
please tell me what you think! i know my spelling sucks, sorry! and if you dont got nothing to say nice, dont say it all! thanks!  
bre*


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner: Ghandi said, "Better to be violent if there's violence in our hearts than to put on the cloak of non-violence to cover impotence. Jason Gideon: Ghandi also said, "I object to violence because when it appears to do good the good is only temporary; the evil it does is permanent."

Chapter 15: Resuces

Morgan and Reid were the first two arrive on the scene. Reid took one side as Morgan took the other side, each had a gun in their hand, for any unexpected surpies. "Sophia! Sophia!" They both yelled.

After ten mintues, Morgan heard a soft cry, it was Sophia. "Sophia, it's ok. It's ok. I'm a cop. I'm with the FBI." Sophia shooke her head yes, in understandment.

Hocth and the team ran up to Morgan, as Morgan carried Sophia to the amblunce. "Two cops on her all time. You got that?"

"Yes." said a younger cop.

Morgan looked for Reid but he wasn't around. "Where's REid? Where's Reid?" Morgan asked.

THe ambulnce lefted. "I don't know." Hocth said.

Morgan swore under his death, and started to look for Reid.

"Morgan!" yelled Hocth twenty mintues later. "We got him! We got REid!"

gbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgb

"Hocth.........Hocth it's Andy...........that who" Reid said gasping for breath.

Hocth replied. "Shhh Reid. It's ok. Your sister's ok and you'll be ok. Now shut up and save your voice."

"You know?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, yeah. I do know. Now, it's an order. Quiet." Reid tried to smile but his head down in shame when he couldn't.

When Morgan got ther, he turned to Reid than to Hocth. "What happend?"

"I don't know yet. :et's just get him to the hosptial. Than we can check up on Sophia. Maybe she can help cacth this sun of a bicth." Hocth said as he turned to Morgan. "We have to find this unsub."

"And quick." Morgan added. He llookde at Reid who had a bullet in his shoulder. 


	6. sophia talk

Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner: There's an old Apache saying, "You can take many paths to get to the same place."

Chapter Six: Sophia's Talks

Morgan stepped into Sophia's hosptial room. "Hello, Sophia. Could I talk to you?"

Sophia looked sad. She was black and blue buries, you could see the cuts on her face. "Yout the guy from the cellphone. Morgan, am i right?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?" Morgan asked taking the seat next to her.

"That's a good question. So what are you doing here, Morgan?" She asked never looking at him.

"I just have a couple questions for you...."

"Don't yell at me like that other guy please." She replied.

"What other guy?" Morgan asked.

"He was from the police department." She anwsered. "He told me, if the girl that was kinapped after me, dies; i will have to go to jail for murder. I don't get it."

Morgan was mad about that but he kept his voice cool and clam. "I promise you Sophia. I promise you'll wont have nothing happen to you." Sophia smiled tiny. "Do you know where he took you?"

"Yes, the Holiday Inn. I saw the name in the soaps when he made me take a shower." SHe lloked at Morgan. "He told me that he would kepp doing this untill the FBI would come. I know what's he after. Spencer Reid. He said that he would keep doing this untill he cacthes him. He said untill that day, dead bodies would be keep dropping like candy." Those last words weren't her's but the unsub's.

"Can you think of anything esle?"

"He told me if that Reid guy dosen't cacth him in less than five days, he will be coming after me again. I thought I was dead. I thought I was dead. I thought he kiled me. But he didn't. Please don't let him kill me."

"I promise." Morgan replied. "Can I get you anything?"

"Something to eat or drink please." She asked nervoisly.

"No promblem. I'll be right back. Stay put." When Morgan stepped out of the room, he quiclkly called Hocth and told him about the addicent with the cheif. 


	7. blowup's and mistakes

Reid: I don't know everything. I mean, despite the fact that you think I do.

Morgan: I never said that. When have I ever said that? 

Reid: Every day since I met you. 

Elle: This morning at breakfast. 

Hotchner: Yesterday when he beat you at cards.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Blow-Ups And Mistakes

Hocth thanked Morgan for letting him know about the addicent. Hocth walked by the cheif and looked him in the eye. "What the hell is your promblem?" yelled Hocth.

"Excause me."Every cop was looking at Hocth when he rasied his voice. The only people that wasn't looking at him was his team.

"Why the hell would you tell a victim that your gonna have to put her in prision?" Hocth wouldn't let him speak. "You got a hell of a promblem. You might wanna fix it fast. And to let you know, your bosses are going to be hearing from me." Hocth walked away and joined the rest of the team.

"What the hell was that?" Rossi asked.

"He told our victim Sophia thta the lastest kinappend victim dies, that hd would put her in jail for murder. She didn't do a damn thing this isn't her fault.

Rossi put his hand on Hocth's shoulder. "This isn't your fault either. It's not Sophia's and not Reid's. Tell Reid that."

"I will." HOcth replied. "I'll be back soon. Find a suspect."

"Yup. We'll do that." Rossi said.

Hocth gathered his stuff and than headed to the hosptail to see Reid.

* * *


	8. morgan shines

So when you are listening to somebody, completely, attentively, then you are listening not only to the words, but also to the feeling of what is being conveyed, to the whole of it, not part of it. Jiddu Krishnamurti quotes

Chapter Eight: Morgan Shines

Morgan sat next to Sophia's hosptial bed as she talked. She sat up and looked at him. "Thank you for listing to me. I don't mean to be a bicth or anything. But why? Why are you?"

"Because every victium needs someone to tak to you. If I can help you by talking, I will." Morgan REplied.

"I wish all guy were like you. Most guys in my life, treat me like a a dog." She laughed lightly. "Kinda a funny huh? When he tourted me, touched me, I felt like a dog, I felt like nothing."

"No, sweetheart. That isn't funny and that isn't true."

"Can I ask you something Derek?" Sophia asked.

"Sure." Morgan looked at her.

"You worked with Jason right? IS he different at work?" She looked at Morgan for an anwser.

"You know Jason? Jason Gideon?" He asked off guard. He didn't think this case could get any werider.

"Yeah. He's my godfather but he is more like my father. I couldn't imange my life without him." Spohia explained. gbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgb

Hocth sat ouside Reid's hosptial room waiting for Reid's doctor to come out of his room; when Morgan came up to Hocth. "Hocth, this is werid."

"What?" He asked.

"Gideon knows Sophia. He's her godfather."

"Yeah. That is a little strange. Call JJ and see if they got any supsect's, than talk to Sophia; she seems to like you. You might wanna tell her about Reid. She might take it good from you." Hocth sat down in a hosptial chair.

gbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgb

JJ's phone lit up with Morgan's name and number on her screen. "How's Sophia and Spencer?"

"Sophia is ok right now but i don't know how long that's gonna last. I don't know about Reid yet. BUt how's everything going? Anyone we can question?" Morgan asked.

"A coulpe fit the proflie. Tyler Basten, Jocab Smith and Anthony Drapper. 21, 30 aqnd 25." She gave the ages in order of the names.

"Bring them in. I'll be there soon and I'll let Hocth know."

"Got it." JJ singed off.

Morgan hung up. 


	9. STEPS

I think we all wish we could erase some dark times in our lives. But all of life's experiences, bad and good, make you who you are. Erasing any of life's experiences would be a great mistake. Luis Miguel

* * *

Chapter Nine: "Steps."

When Morgan left for the station, he left Sophia something on her beside. So she wouldn't wake up alone, kinda. Sophia was fast asleep and two stood at her door; the doctoer and the nurse were in the there making sure everything was a good with her. Hocth stayed still, waiting.

Before Morgan could get his svu started, JJ called him. "Can you meet some cops at 808 Jean ST. Jocab's wife called in a domestic violence."

"Yeah."

* * *

(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)

* * *

Rossi sat with Anothny Draper. He was tall, he was buff and high storng, but Rossi was tuffer. "You been thourgh a lot in his life, hun." Rossi looked like Draper's file.

"I like helpess woman Agent Rossi. I took steps; it all started when I was a little kid."

Rossi listened, didn't say a thing but listened.

* * *

(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)

* * *

Morgan and four other cops stood outside Jocab's house. He had one cop came with him and the other three around back. He knocked on the door. Noone anwsered. "Open up, FBI!" Again noone. He counted to three than the door.

In seconds, he searched the room. Jocab Smith was murder killed in his bedroom.

* * *

(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)

* * *

Hocth sat by Reid, waiting for him to wake up. When Reid finally woke up, he asked Hocth about Sophia. "How is she? Is she ok? Is she alive?"

Hocth put a tiny little grin on his face,. "Yeah . She'll be ok, Reid. It will take time but she will be ok."

Reid looked up and smiled happily. "Thank you."

"Yeah. She connected with Morgan and she knows Gideon."

"How?" Reid asked.

"Gideon's her godfather." Hocth anwsered.

"I wonder if he knew about her, that she's my sister." Reid looked out the window. "I feel dumb, Hocth. My IQ is high but I didn't know I had a own flesh and blood sister."

Hocth looked at Reid. "Your not dumb. You couldn't have know."

"It still doesn't help."

A Green Bay cop knocked at the door. "Agent Hocthner?"

Hocth walked outsidethe room. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone. We only stepped out the room for a second but she's gone sir. Someone took her, left him a note."

"Reid?" HOcth asked quietly.

"Yeah." The cop anwsered.

* * *

**pease review and tell me what you think! thanks! bre***

**l**


	10. twists

"when a good man is hurt, all who would be good, must suffer with him."  
--EURIPIDES

Chapter Ten: TWISTS

Hocth walked into Sophia's room and immeadtly saw the pool of blood besides the window. A note with green letters was left on the bed. Hocth picked up the letter after putting on some gloves.

"Hello . I hope everything is going smoothly. Well are you sorry that you didn't cacth me yet? Im not, I having fun with your sister. Are you happy that I have your sister AGAIN? Being the only 12 year old kid in high school, you were smarter than everyone esle. Do you miss the old days? I do. Well bye for now. I am gonna go have some fun, Spencer." The letter read.

Hocth reread the note. The unsub knew Reid grauted in high school when he was 12, that he missed the good old days? Hocth pulled out his phone and called Garica. "Hey, Garica. Can you pull up Reid's grauting class?"

"Yup. Just hold on a second." It took her less than a couple mintues. "Ok, I got it Hocth."

"Good. Now see if any moved in Green Bay or close cites."

A few movements on her labtop, Garica had it. "Hocth, the two people who moved to Green Bay from Las Vegas is Jocab Smith and Keivn Smith."

"Brothers?" asked Hocth.

"Yup. Twins."

gbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgb

Hocth walked into Reid's hopstial room and asked, "What can you tell me about Jocab and Kevin Smith?"

It took a few moments for Reid to anwser his question. "Jocab was a friend, so to speak, and his brother, Keith, hated me."

"Why?"

"Becasue I 'stoled' his brother away from him. I helped his brother to pass." Reid replied. "Hocth, why are you asking me this?"

"I think it was Keith who kidnapped your sister again. I think this is his revenge." Hocth replied.

"All of this becasue of me?" Reid asked cunfused. "What do you mean again?"

"Sophia was kinapped right under our noses. I'm sorry Reid. But we'll find her." He promised. 


	11. so close

I'd like to think the best of me was still hiding up in my sleeve. John Mayer

Chapter Eleven: "So close."

Reid's cellphone rang. He slowly put it to his ear, than put it on on speaker. "Spencer, Spencer. How speical do you feel? After all these years, you find out that you have a sister, but your just a little to late, to save her. How does it feel? Your so close, that you can feel........"

"Help....." It was Sophia's voice in the backround, softly.

"Shut up you stuipd bicth!!" He heard a slap.

"Keith, please let me have my sister back. She's npt part of this." Reid begged.

"Your so close Spencer. Come and get me." The line went and dead.

"We got a trace Reid. I'll be back soon, with your sister." Hocth added. "Sit tight." Hocth quiclky called everyone told them the adresses.

Reid felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. So, he picked up his phone and called a number, he hasnt called in forever.

It rang three times.

"Hello, Spencer." 


	12. speaking? am i doing the right thing?

"The farther backward you can look, the farther forward you will see." --Winston Churchill--

Chapter 12: A Talk

"hello Spencer." It was Jason Gideon.

"Gideon?" he said softly. "Gideon, how are you?" Reid asked.

"I'm as good as I can be at the moment. And you? How are you Spencer? How is the case in Green Bay?"

Of course he knew were they were. That the BAU was working on a case in Green Bay. "Been having some very intersing days. I'm in the hopstial. Gun shot wound." He anwsered the question he knew Gideon would ask him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Reid anwsered. "I'm fine. Gideon, I found Sophia Summers." He said that firmly.

"I miss my dear friend, Sophia. How is she?"

"She was kidnapped and rapped, Gideon. When she was in the hosptial, someone kidnapped her again. Well, an, old friend did. Why didnt you tell me, I have a sister?"

"Because I mad a promise that I had to keep." Gideon took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I gotta go." He hung up on Reid. 


	13. findings

The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness.

Joseph Conrad

Chapter Thirteen: FINDINGS

Morgan took the back side of the house and Hocth took the front. He kicked in the front door, he didn't even bother knocking like he was told to. With the rest of his team behind him. He didn't find anything in front of the house.

Morgan was in the basement with his gun in front of him. He heard tiny screams and cries. "Sophia! Sophia Summers!" Morgan started yelling like crazy. "Sophia!"

Sophia must of her mouthed covered up because Morgan couldn't her speak but instead heard glass breaking. Like it shaterred from a place up in the air; that it just dropped out of nowhere.

Morgan found her in a back room. "Hocth I got her!!" Morgan yelled back hoping he could hear him. He took off the mouth piece. "hey Sophia, sweetheart, it's gonna be ok."

Her eyes were bright red. Morgan untied her hands and saw that she had tracks marks. Keith druged her but for what reason? Hocth ran down the stairs. Sophia spoke, her voice shakey as she looked at Morgan than Hocth. "He....he....Spencer." Is all that she could get out.

Hocth got on his phone immeadtaly. It rang and rang but got no anwser. Hocth awore under his breath, Reid always anwsered. 


	14. last moments?

(*short chapter*)

Chapter Fourteen: SNAPSHOT

REid woke up with a startled grab to his shoulder.

He opened his eyes fastly, to see agun to his side of his head.

"Keith." he gasped.

"I didn't kill your sister. I secide to spare her. Why should she die for the pain that you caused? But for that something will have to give; your life. Count to three, than say goodbye to the world..........the sister you will never know.........thw family that you lost."

Keith took a deep breath.

"One....."

"....two....."

".....THRE...."

Reid closed his eyes. 


	15. saving spencer

1x05 Jason Gideon:  
"When a good man is hurt, all who would be called good must suffer with him."  
(Euripides)

Chapter 15: Saving Spencer

As Keith spoke about the bitter past, Reid reached under his hosptial bed for his gun in his brown bag, that HOcth let him keep. Good thing too. Keith didnt notice the settle moments, but kept on speaking. "You made my life a living hell with helping Jocab. I was suppose to be the one who shined not him. He got the better job and moved out of town as I got stuck doing a job a teenager should be doing, stuck in Vegas. That town is only good if you have millions. But I moved with my ex-girlfriend up here to get you. It was the perfect job, Spencer. The perfect plan."

Reid saw in the widow, Hocth and Morgan. "So, after all these years, you kept a gurge? You wanted me dead?" Reid asked his old friend.

"Yeah, I wanted you dead but I wanted you to suffer first." Keith replied. He looked out the outside widow. "To find out that you have a little sister after all these years and than have her taken away before you even get to meet her. JUst perfect I say." This was perfect timing. REid quiclky and quietly drew the gun to Keith's back. He didn't know to shoot or not.

Keith turned around and laughed in REid's face. " You shooting a gun? Now thats funny sight."

Reid shot the gun twice, once to the leg and the second, to his arm. "You sun a bicth!!" Keith was gonna move but the pain was too much. He fell to the ground.

Reid couldn't move, he stilll had the gun in his hand when Morgan and Hocth came in. "Reid, Reid, put the gun down kid. Let me have it please."

"Where's Sophia??" Asked Reid. "Is she ok?"

Morgan took Keith into handcuffs as HOcth was by Reid. Hocth grabbed Reid's gun and slipped it into his jacket pocket. "Come on. Let's get moved to a differnt room." 


	16. sophia

All who affirm the use of violence admit it is only a means to achieve justice and peace. But peace and justice are nonviolence...the final end of history. Those who abandon nonviolence have no sense of history. Rather they are bypassing history, freezing history, betraying history. -- (Andre Trocme)

We shall find peace. We shall hear angels. We shall see the sky sparkling with diamonds. -- (Anton Chekov)

chApter sixteen: SOPHIA

"She's cut up, has a broken leg and has one gun wound but she'll be alright with you as a brother. She's gonna need you." MOrgan replied and Reid smiled.

"Thanks." Reid replied. "When can I see her? When can I meet her?"

"Soon." Hocth promised.

Hocth stayed with Reid and Morgan waited for Sophia's doctor to be done with her. NO later than twenety mintues, the doctor came out. "How is she?" Morgan asked getting up from his seat.

"She'll be fine. She put up a hell of fight, I gotta say." The doctor said leaving.

"Thanks, Doc. Can i see her?"

"Yeah." 


	17. reid's thoughts

Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. (unknown)

Chapter Seventeen: Reid's THoughts

Reid told Hocth to go along with Keith back to the station house. Reid was glad this was over. But he was aslo surpised that something like this was because of hatered of him. Something that happend so long ago made Keith do this. But Reid thought in a way, he owed Keith a thank you for letting him on this secert, that he had a sister.

Reid walked in thourgh the hosptial full of emtion as he passsed each person. He saw family's crying full of happiness, others sadness. Some family's were quiet, speaking with their actions, not words. He saw other's by themselves, laying in bed abesnt minded by the tv cartoon show about nothing.

Finally, he got to his room at the end of the long hallway. He wanted some sleep than to go back to DC. He layed down, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He knew that being a big brother was going to be a good thing for the both of them. 


	18. the interview

American culture is torn between our long romance with violence and our terror of the devastation wrought by war and crime and environmental havoc.  
(Katherine Dunn)

Chapter 18: An INTERVIEW

Rossi sat across the table from Keith Smith as Hocth walked back and forth. "Where is the girl?" Rossi asked. "Tell us where the girl is?" Rossi was talking about the girl that was reporting missing last night from DE PERE.

He smiled as he played with his hands. "I never had any girl beside's Sophia snice the FBI has been in GREEN BAY. Why would I take another girl when I have who I wanted here?" Keith replied. He looked at Rossi than to Hocth. "I wanna press charges against him."

Both Hocth and Rossi looked at each other and laughed as if it were a joke; even though they knew that Keith wasnt joking. "That's funny." Hocth counited to laugh. "Hell no! So what happend to the girl you picked up? Why dont you tell us? We already know it's you."

"Dropped the hore, Peggy Sue off on the outside of DE PERE. We are old friends, if you didn't know that." Keith anwsered. "Too bad I wont tell you where Sophia is. I killed her, " He lied so smoothly. "I killed her." He said again. "I killed her than went after your boy, Spencer dumbass Reid."

"How did you know that Sophia was Spencer's sister?" Rossi asked as HOcth left the room, he had enough of this bullshit.

"I kept reapting this crime, so your team would come here. I saw Agent Gideon here once but he didnt go to the police station but to her aparment. Sassy, sassy boy, needs to learn better. I put together after that. I knew it than, my plan. It was perfect."

"So you changed your plan? That must of been hard." Rossi said.

"Yeah."

"So why Spencer? Out of everyone in the world, why Spencer?" Rossi asked. He wanted to know the back story.

"Becasue that little bicth of a man deserved to have his life ruined like he did to me. You know Agent Rossi, you can't have everything in life?" Keith laughed at him.

"And why SOphia?"

"She just got in the way Agent Rossi. I thought you would know that."

Rossi looked at him, than left. What do you say to a man like that? 


	19. meeting never to forget

You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them. ~(Desmond Tutu)

Sometimes our hearts get tangled And our souls a little off-kilter Friends and family can set us right And help guide us back to the light.  
~(Sera Christann)

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: MEETINGS NEVER TO FORGET**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Morgan was tried, he felt like shit. But, like his team, he has been living off crappy coffee and crappy dounts from the police station.

He sat in Sophia's room as she talked to her only friend in Green Bay. Morgan was planning in his head what to say to her in his head. He wanted to tell her that he had a brother, but he didn't want her to freak out. She got off the phone and handed it back to Morgan. "Thanks Derek. I knew if I didnt give her a call, she would freak out." She sat her head softly down on the pillow and took a deep breath. "Something wrong?" She asked him.

"Why do you say that?" He anwsered her question with a question. He didn't know why he did that becasue he know he's not a big fan of it when people do that to him.

"The look on your face. I can see it. Im not dumb. Jason taught me a few things."

Morgan smiled at her smartass remark. "I gotta tell you something, that I don't know how your going to take." Morgan looked away than spoke sofly as her.

* * *

An hour later, Morgan sar outside Sophia's hosptial bed with Reid. "She's a sweetheart, kid." Morgan told him.

"What did she say when you told her?" REid as his co-worker.

Morgan put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "She was happy. She told me that she never really had a family and if your a good person just like Jason said that she would be happy to call you her brother."

"I wanna go in."

* * *

Sophia looked up as Morgan walked in her room. REid still sat outside. "Is that him? Out there?" She asked him with a smiling face. It was the first time Morgan saw it.

"Yeah."

She took a deep breath of happiness. "Derek, thank you. THank you for everything you have done for me."

"It's no promblem, Sophia. But don't think your getting rid of me that fast." Morgan laughed. "I'll help him in."

Reid walked in by himself and sat himself down next to Sophia. "Hi." She uttered quietly looking away from him.

He looked at his sister and saw and saw the buries, cuts, her red eyes and the cast on her foot. She knew what she was looking on but she didn't know why. "Are you feeling better Sophia?"

"Kinda." She ammited. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am. You seem to like Morgan."

Sophia smiled making Spencer smile. "I do. He is a really nice guy. He is one of the good guys. I didn't think Jason could be right about each of you but now, I know Jason was. But, I guess that was part of his job." Sophia hated when she that, talk to much when she was nervous.

"Well what are planning to do, after this...........?"

"I don't know. I don't wanna live here though."

"I know you just meet me. But I would love it if you came out to DC with me."

She looked at he bigh brother and said.........

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Whatcha she say kid?" Morgan asked as Reid came out of Sophia's hosptial rooom.

"She said yes."


	20. waiting leaving

**"Those friends thou hast, and their adoption tried,  
Grapple them to thy soul with hoops of steel;  
But do not dull thy palm with entertainment Of each new-hatch'd, unfledg'd comrade."  
- (William Shakespeare) -**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Waiting/Leaving**

Hocth sat in Belin's Hosptial's waiting room by himself as he drank coffee. Sophia told him and his team where the best coffee in town was. (Lox Stock&Bagel) JJ took Sophia to her apartment, so she could get some things together, and so JJ could help her pack. Morgan was with Reid. Rossi came in and sat by Hocth with his crappy hosptial coffee. "So, this ended up as a good case?"

"Good, so to speak." Hocth agreed. "Reid got a sister out of this, and an old friend tried to kill him. Now that's a hell of a day."

"So what's going to happen with Sophia?"

"You didn't hear? Sophia is coming back to live with Reid. He thinks it going to be better for her. And who knows, he might be right?" Hocth acknoweldged. "Morgan told that if she takes a couple more classes she could be a proflier. Just think what we can do with two Reid's?" He wondered.

"Maybe we should get her into those few classes and help her get a job in the BAU." Rossi insisted. "It might be a good thing, Aaron."

Hocth and Rossi got up when they saw Morgan and Reid coming there way. "Reid, are you feeling better?" Hocth asked him.

"Yeah, I am." Reid anwsered. "When are we leaving?"

"Soon." Hocth replied.

"Do you guys like her?" Reid wanted to know that the people he almost lived with thought about his sister.

"Yeah." Rossi commented.

"She's a young you, Reid." laughed Hocth.

* * *

JJ and Emily sat with Sophia at her apartment as she was going thorugh her things. As she packed, JJ lookeed around and saw only few pictures. Emily sat in the car waiting. JJ picked up a picture of Sophia and Gideon, her old boss. "How do you know him?" JJ asked her.

Sophia looked at the picture in JJ's hand and smiled. "I was 11, when i was finshed with HIGh School. Four people came to see me on my last day of school. Jason and three others; one from the CIA, another from Italy and the last from England. Each wanted me. He was the only who was nice to me, who didn't see me as some kid but saw me as a person. Since than, we just kept in touch. Most of my life, he has been my only friend. I love him for that." SOphia explained to her.

* * *

**please review thanks!!!**


	21. plane ride

**Dreams pass into the reality of action. From the actions stems the dream again; and this interdependence produces the highest form of living.  
(ANAIS NIN)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One: PLane-Ride**

* * *

JJ quiclky said goodbye to Sophia, and left her alone, as she waited for her brother. "Sophia, are you ready?" Reid asked her making her jump.

"Yeah." She anwsered.

"OK." Reid grabbed her hand and Sophia smiled. "Are you show you wanna leave this...........behind?" he asked her looking back to GREEN BAY.

"Yes. There is nothing here for me SPencer. And, anyways, I have always wanted to be in D.C. Now, maybe, Jason will finally let me see him."

"How long has it been?" He asked her about his former teammate, friend, father figure.

"A year." She looked down and Reid could tell that she didnt want to talk about it anymore.

"Come on. Let's go, they're waiting for us." Reid advised.

"Ok. Let's go."

* * *

* * *

* * *

On the plane, the team left them alone. Rossi and Hocth sat across from each other and talked quietly. Emily and JJ played poker with each other. Morgan sat by himself listening to WELCOME TO THE WORLD by KEVIN RUDOLF on his black cd player.

Sophia layed on her head on her big brother's lap.

When she fell asleep, Reid quielty and quiclky made his way over by MOrgan. He looked back to Sophia than smiled to Morgan. "How's everything going?" Morgan asked.

"Good...........so far." Reid laughed. "I am glad that she is coming with me though." He looked back at Sophia again, who was smiling in her sleep.

"Good. So how are you feeling about this kid?" Morgan asked.

"I'M exicted. This is new but this is going to fun, I think."

"Just remember Reid, she's a kid. She's 17. She may get in some trouble." Morgan warned.

"Yeah, I know Derek." He looked away from Morgan to the window beside him. The night sky looked almost beatiful from a airplane window.

"Don't worry Kid." Menatlly, Morgan was thinking to stop calling him KID. "I'll help. We'll all help." Mogran saw Reid smiling again. "You are our family and now that she is your family, she's ours."

Reid knew he was telling the truth, that he was truth. Reid was thankful so such great people in his life.

* * *

hey it's almost done! plz review thanks !!! bre3


	22. dc

""Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there."" Author: Amy Li

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: GIDEON

* * *

Right as Sophia got into the back of the black SVU with Morgan and her brother, her cellphone rang. "Hello." She anwsered. "Jason?" Morgan and Reid looked back at her.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing? Spencer told me what happend. I'm sorry." Jason Gideon told the teenage girl. For him, sorry was a rare word.

"I'm good." She lied to her godfather. "I am in DC with Spencer. Where are you?"

"I'm taking care of some promblems, honey. But I'll be in DC soon." he promised her.

"OK. Are you OK Jason?"

"Yeah, honey. I'm fine. Call me if you need to. Tell Spencer I said hi."

"I will. Bye." Gideon hung up. "I wonder where he is?" She asked herself.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"I just worry to much I guess."

Reid reached out and took her hand. "He can take care of himself."

She smiled at her big brother. She was thinking what Jason told her about him and she knew he (gideon) was right about Spencer in everyway. "OK."

Morgan pulled in front of Reid's apartment building. "You guys take care." He looked at Sophia. "I'll see YOU tommorw."

"Bye, Derek." Sophia said.

* * *

hey! this is the end of this story but I am putting up a second story and let it be a series let me know what you think thanks!!


End file.
